Many different types of two dimensional sensor arrays exist. The present invention is directed to improvements thereover, as will become apparent as the description proceeds.
In certain image acquisition systems, it is necessary to pan the field-of-view over a fixed image format. In such systems, new imagery enters the field-of-view along its edges and the old imagery is either dropped or displaced in a scrolling manner.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an image acquisition system which is suitable for such installations.